


Попался

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Background Het, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, POV First Person, Police, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Постапокалипсический Лондон.Вор и капитан полиции.





	1. Chapter 1

— Стоять!!! Стоять, кому сказал?!  
Раздался смех, заглушаемый ветром.  
— Поймай меня, капитан!  
Я зарычал и прибавил скорости.  
— Капитан, он уходит!  
— Вижу, — прохрипел я. — За ним, идиоты, сейчас он не должен уйти!  
Паренек ловко пролетел под ржавой метеостанцией, оставшейся после войны. Я же ее просто обогнул. Свивт быстро бегал, да и ловкости ему было не занимать.  
«Не то, что я, еле доживший до тридцати лет», — подумал я, прыгнув на крышу здания за ним.  
Парень резко свернул вправо.  
— Сорок пятый, — крикнул я. — Он приближается к тебе!  
— Есть!  
Я улыбнулся. Наконец-то.  
Наперерез Свивту вышли два полицейских.  
— Вы арес…  
Свивт подбежал и просто проскользнул между ними, а после, пока они разворачивались, столкнул их лбами.  
— Хаха! Капитан, ваши солдаты ничему не учатся! — он снова залился своим детским смехом.  
— Идиоты! — зарычал я и рванул за поганцем так быстро, как мог.  
Мы прыгали с одного здания на другое. Мои патрули и точки давно были пройдены — Свивт каждый раз их обегал. В сторону самого сильного нашего капкана он даже не свернул!  
— Стоп…  
Пока я бежал, я понял, что мы приближались к главной дороге города. Ему ее точно не удастся перепрыгнуть.  
«Ах он…».  
Я остановился и поднял пистолет. Впереди бежал Свивт. Я прицелился и потратил последнюю пулю. Секунда ожидания, и его фигура слегка дернулась, но он побежал дальше.  
— Черт, — выругался я и побежал за ним. Я снова промазал.  
Когда до дороги оставалось два здания, он свернул налево, перепрыгнул неработающий вентилятор, остатки кондиционера, пролетел под какой-то штукой, быстро забрался по забору из проволоки и приземлился в… тупике.  
Я последовал за ним и с сильной одышкой встал напротив.  
— Теперь тебе некуда бежать, — откашлялся я.  
Свивт бегло осматривал местность в поисках возможности побега.  
Наконец-то я смог рассмотреть его получше, до этого я видел только его спину.  
Потрепанные кроссовки, поведавшие немало крыш старого города, штаны цвета хаки с множеством карманов, в которых часто были дымовые и слезоточивые гранаты домашнего производства. Гребанный свитер, который часто приходилось мне видеть. Светло-голубой, с чертовым пингвином и сзади и спереди. Он поначалу был нашей главной уликой, но потом поклонники этого бегуна тоже начали его носить, и в участке часто бывало двадцать–тридцать мнимых Свивтов. Синяя шапка, из-под который выбивались волосы цвета сена, они красиво блестели в свете закатного солнца. Но глаза…  
Глубокого синего цвета, которым очень не подходило метание в поисках выхода. В них были страх и гордость, ненависть и смех…  
— Вы арестованы, — начал я, но в глазах парня появились решимость и надежда.  
Он ударил меня под дых, и я со стоном упал на крышу.  
— Пой… мать… его…  
Я попытался вздохнуть, но грудь сдавило тисками.  
— Простите, капитан, но жизнь мне еще дорога. До встречи.  
Оказалось, не такой у него и детский голос…  
Кажется, я пролежал так вечность, пытаясь вдохнуть, но когда я встал и поплелся назад, мои люди уже доложили, что Свивт ушел через наш капкан, который оказался не таким уж сильным.  
— Ох, — вздохнул я и вытащил сигарету.  
— Может, тебе стоит меньше курить, тогда ты за ним угонишься, — посмеялся кто-то сбоку.  
— Кому-то на десять лет меньше, но Свивт тоже убежал от него, — фыркнул я. — А так, я был всегда от него на небольшом расстоянии.  
Роберт хрюкнул, но не нашел, что ответить. Младшие лейтенанты засмеялись.  
«Так тебе, выскочка. Не получится у тебя меня сместить».  
— Роберт, даже не старайся сравниться с капитаном, — один из лейтенантов улыбнулся и снял шлем. — Ты его не обгонишь.  
Я снял свой шлем и взял в рот сигарету.  
— Ладно, парни, давайте в участок, отдыхать. Мы это заслужили, — я зажег сигарету и под улюлюканье пошел к ближайшей лестнице вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

После очередной ядерной войны на Земле осталось всего лишь полтора миллиарда людей, половина из них не выжила из–за голода и лучевой болезни. Все сейчас крутилось вокруг нескольких городов: Санкт — Петербурга, Токио, Дамама, Пекина, Сан-Паулу, Сиднея и Лондона.  
Собственно, события проходили в последнем.  
Как и многие города, после войны Лондон сначала был прибежищем мародеров, потом его пытались заселить, но тысячи и даже десятки тысяч километровых небоскребов оказалось слишком много для нескольких миллионов людей. Поэтому все семь городов были обустроены так: основной город, это окраины бывших городов, там проживала большая часть людей, за ним шли районы псевдо-промышленных зданий и ферм. Почему псевдо? Просто потому, что причиной для начала последней войны было как раз загрязнение Земли и ее атмосферы. Сейчас вся основная промышленность экологическая или с очень малой долей выбросов. Пока главной задачей у человечества была — прокормить остатки людей, поэтому фермы были чрезвычайно большими. Чаще всего они превышали площадь заселения города, который они кормили, и задействовали основную часть людей.  
Старый город, собственно, был в небоскребах. Чаще всего там находились мэрия, полицейский участок, школа и тому подобные здания. И обычно выбирались самые высокие и комфортабельные, чтобы все подразделения, важные для города, размещались в одном здании.  
Вот в таком здании и сидел капитан полиции Джек Ван Крен. В его кабинете можно было вешать топор на табачном дыме. В таком дыме еле-еле можно было разглядеть его огненно–рыжие волосы.  
— Что? Опять микрофон у шлема сдох? — он выругался. — Ладно, ладно, чините. Но замените его на более качественный.  
Он яростно бросил телефон на стол. Он снова упустил вора Свивта. Сегодня его заметили прежде, чем он увидел патруль. Джек сейчас придумывал новый план по его захвату и предъявлению ему длинного списка краж, подстав, передачи незаконной информации.  
Джек вздохнул и вновь уткнулся в карту города. Ничего не получалось, практически все схемы не работали.  
— Джек! Пошли выпьем! — в кабинет заглянул капитан соседнего подразделения, Святослав.  
— Отстань, — прошипел Джек.  
— Ха–ха, опять мучаешься, — засмеялся он и закашлял. — Опять мисс Солвен будет ругаться за то, что ты так надымил.  
— Отстань, говорю же, — Джек прямо посмотрел на коллегу.  
— Какие мы злые, — улыбнулся снова Святослав. — Давай, пойдем. Сегодня пойдем в один хороший бар на Стыке.  
Стык — это место, где был переход из основного города в старый. Обычно там находились гостиницы, торговые кварталы и разнообразные увеселительные заведения. Как обычно, там и находился центр преступности каждого города.  
— Очень смешно, — Джек откинулся в кресле.  
— Не, серьезно, там круто, — Святослав все так же улыбался. — Идем. Ты все равно ничего не сможешь больше придумать.  
Джек вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Твоя правда. Идем.  
Через двадцать минут они были уже у дверей бара «ПостАпокалипсис».  
— Смешно, не правда ли? — Свят улыбнулся.  
— Да уж, — скептически ответил Джек.  
— Внутри еще круче. Обстановка как в «классическом» постапокалипсисе, то есть, как он был описан в довоенных книжках.  
— Идем уже, хочу выпить.  
Святослав первым вошел в бар, Джек — сразу за ним.  
Над ними приветливо зазвенел колокольчик.  
Внутри все было под эту самую «классику». Дубовая барменская стойка, за ней на стеллаже стояла разнообразная выпивка, вся стена была украшена чем-то: старые флаги, головы животных–мутантов (спасибо, что в Лондоне их не было); столы… они были из чего попало. Огромные катушки, ящики, попадались и обычные, но их было очень мало, и они были жутко потрепанными. Стулья тоже были примерно такими же: катушки и ящики поменьше, сейфы, нормальные стулья, переделанные стулья. Освещение было на грани темных сумерек — таким его делали старые лампы и галогеновые вывески, но видеть можно было без проблем. Да, черт возьми, здесь даже был автомат с Nuka Cola!  
— А они постарались, — задумчиво ответил Джек.  
— Благодарю, моему мужу очень понравится ваш комплимент.  
Рядом с ними возникла приятного вида девушка, стилизованная под пустынного мародера.  
— Кетти, сегодня как обычно, но в двойной порции, — Святослав улыбнулся.  
— Привет, сейчас будет все в лучшем виде, — улыбнулась она и убежала на кухню.  
Свят помахал рукой, и они направились искать пустой столик.  
— Уф, — вздохнул Святослав. — Здесь сегодня что-то многовато народа.  
— Да уж, — Джек хмыкнул. — Надо было пойти в старый добрый…  
— Нет уж, — фыркнул Святослав. — Там бы меня развели на выпивку.  
Джек улыбнулся, и к ним подошли.  
— Привет, Свят. Снова пришел? Теперь уже с напарником?  
Джек резко повернулся.  
— Да, — Святослав улыбнулся. — Джек, познакомься, это Джек, владелец этого заведения и муж Кетти.  
Их глаза встретились.  
— Очень приятно, — хитро улыбнулся капитан Джек. — Красивое у вас заведение.  
Лицо бармена Джека скривилось.  
«Попался, Свивт».  
Капитаны встали, чтобы поздороваться с барменом. Святослав первым пожал руку владельцу бара. Когда Джек пожал руку Свивту–Джеку — они отличались только тем, что бармен был одет как бармен тридцатых годов двадцатого века и волосы по плечи были не под шапкой, а стянутые в хвост — он слегка потянул ее на себя. Лицо вора скривилось.  
— Я все-таки тебя достал, — одними губами сказал капитан.  
Послышался тихий рык. Синие глаза снова наполнились отчаянием.  
— Где же Кетти? Где наша выпивка? — рассмеялся Святослав.  
— Сейчас будет, — вымученно улыбнулся Джек–Бармен. — Пойду ее потороплю.  
Он ушел, оставив в замешательстве Свята.  
— Что с ним? — удивленно спросил он.  
— Не знаю, — неопределенно ответил Джек–капитан.  
Через минуту к ним пришла Кетти и оставила выпивку и закуску.  
— Хорошее пиво, — начал смаковать Джек.  
— Ага, сами варят, — согласился Святослав, сунув в рот сушеную рыбу. — Во дворе стоит помещение, там огромные баррели. Оно у них в ходу.  
Так разговор продолжался, но Джек–капитан не предпринимал никаких действий, а Джек–бармен больше не выходил в зал.  
Через пятнадцать минут в бар с улюлюканьем и хохотом ворвались девочка и мальчик, а за ними не менее шумно — Свивт.  
— Стойте, мне за вами не угнаться! — смеялся он.  
«Он явно поддается», — улыбнулся Джек.  
— А мы самые быстрые! — рассмеялся мальчик.  
Они привычно огибали столики с хохочущими посетителями. Джек сам рассмеялся. Он сделал выбор.  
— Не поймаешь! Не поймаешь! — выкрикнула девочка.  
— Кто-нибудь, поймайте этих негодяев! — практически не скрывая смеха, попросил Свивт.  
Святослав подмигнул Джеку, он только слегка кивнул и улыбнулся.  
К ним подбежали дети, как они резко встали и схватили обоих. Святослав держал на руках мальчика, а Джек посадил девочку к себе на плечи.  
— Спасибо, а то я совсем устал, — сказал Джек–бармен без капли пота на лице.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Джек–капитан.  
— А дяди полицейские гораздо быстрее папы, — рассмеялась девочка.  
— Эта наша работа, — улыбнулся Джек и потрепал мальчика, практически копию Свивта, по волосам.  
Джек–бармен еле заметно сглотнул.  
«Увы, Свивт. Я уже сделал выбор», — грустно подумал Джек.


	3. Chapter 3

Квартира Джека располагалась напротив участка. Даже на высоте примерно такой же. Двадцать четвертый этаж из шестидесяти двух. Квартира была небольшой: одна комната, кухня, санузел и душевая.  
Сейчас хозяин квартиры читал что-то за столом.  
— Курить, забить на дела, — вздохнул он и встал из–за стола.  
Он вышел на балкон и затянул сигарету.  
Уже было за полночь, но некоторые окна в здании мэрии все еще горели. Капитан даже не хотел думать, что там происходило.  
Он резко развернулся на девяносто градусов и вытащил пистолет.  
— Смерти своей ищешь? — хмыкнул капитан, делая затяжку.  
— Почти.  
Из темноты здания вышел Свивт.  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил капитан.  
— Ну, я решил, что так лучше всего поговорить, — улыбнулся бармен. — Ты же меня не убьешь.  
— Почему же? — улыбнулся теперь капитан. — Ты вломился ко мне в квартиру, а я в целях самозащиты.  
Свивт скривился.  
— Убьешь? — со страхом спросил Джек–бармен.  
Джек–капитан выдохнул.  
— Нет, — и убрал пистолет. — О чем хотел поговорить?  
— О Свивте, — выдохнул Свивт.  
— Да? — стряхнул пепел Джек. — Может, ты скажешь, как он выглядит? Где работает? Как его зовут?  
— Что? — ошарашено сказал Свивт.  
— Успокойся, — Джек выкинул сигарету и достал новую. — Не буду я тебя арестовывать.  
— Почему? — Свивт никак не мог отойти от шока.  
Джек глубоко вздохнул.  
— Я не хочу оставлять твоих детей без отца, а жену, возможно, вдовой. Достаточно.  
— Но…  
— Ты думал, что я самый жестокий дядька в мире, а, парень? — прорычал Джек и зло на него посмотрел.  
— Не парень я тебе, — хмыкнул Свивт. — Мне столько, сколько и тебе. А вот про дядьку ты прав.  
Джек поперхнулся.  
— Что?  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Свивт.  
— Не за что, — хмыкнул капитан и затянул сигарету. — Ты еще не пойман, так что, берегись. На работе — это на работе.  
— Все равно, — Свивт облокотился рядом с капитаном о поручень балкона. — Дети и Кетти не знают, откуда берутся деньги на бар.  
— Да, странно, — Джек выкинул очередную сигарету. — Обычно, хотя бы жена знает.  
— Нет, я боюсь их подставить, — грустно сказал вор.  
Они помолчали немного.  
— Хорошее пиво, — сказал Джек.  
— Спасибо, сами варим, — улыбнулся Свивт. — Тебе надо меньше курить, может, хотя бы один раз будешь на расстоянии меньше, чем десять метров.  
— Ты второй, кто говорит мне об этом за сегодня, — Джек улыбнулся и, выдохнув, посмотрел на Свивта, который уже шел к боковой стороне балкона.  
— Уже уходишь?  
— Угу, мне еще детей на ночь поцеловать надо.  
— Повезло, — грустно улыбнулся Джек.  
— А ты чего один? — вопросительно посмотрел на него вор.  
— Во все мои свидания ты неожиданно оказывался рядом, и мне приходилось мчаться за тобой по приказу директора, — рассмеялся капитан.  
С ним рассмеялся и вор.  
— Ладно, пока, Джек, — протянул руку Свивт.  
— Пока, Джек, — пожал его руку Джек. — Не попадайся никому, кроме меня.  
Он кивнул и полез на небоскреб.  
— Кстати, можешь начать бросать курить сейчас, — улыбнулся Свивт и исчез в тени.  
— Ага, конечно, — скептически хмыкнул Джек.  
Минуту подождав, Джек возвратился к своему месту.  
— После тебя только и курить… Стоп… Где пачка сигарет?! Я ее оставлял здесь…  
Тишина…  
— Свииииииииивт!  
Подул ветер, и, казалось, Джек слышал в нем смех Свивта.


End file.
